


Just A Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape, Rape Fantasy, mau5head kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton has Joel fulfill a certain fantasy of his which includes a certain Mau5head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Fantasy

Anton sat patiently in his pajamas, those consisting of his undies and a t-shirt of his boyfriend’s. He didn’t have much to do, sitting alone in his bedroom with a glass of water, lacking that boyfriend but he didn’t seem lonely. Everything felt stiff and maybe even a little unreal, but Anton tried his best to make it seem natural, trying to do his daily routine. He feels like he’s trying too hard, acting too much, worried he’s ruining his own fantasy. He never was much of an actor. Anton’s eyes glanced towards his large bedroom window which connected to his fire escape and he noticed two rather obviously glowing lights in the shape of sphere halves staring in, he clenched his sheets trying to seem afraid. 

“Go away!” Anton’s small voice squeaked as the window sill rattled and hands slipped under the closed window opening them just wide enough for the person with the glowing eyes to enter, though Anton did not move. He gave a small gasp though once the person was done closing the window, oddly in some sort of preparation before stepping into the light, revealing more than just the lights but a full Mau5 head that Anton once again acted like he’s never seen before on the lanky pale tattooed person wearing it. 

“W-What do you want?” Anton asked, his voice stammering in a half forced way but half in excitement. Very suddenly Anton was shoved onto his back, the scrawny masked man though he was given time to place his glass of water on the end table. Anton tried to resist, shoving on the man but his grip tightened and his heart started racing staring into that visor. He started to toss himself around and when the man removed a hand holding him down to fuss with his own pants Anton slipped out and tried to get out of the bedroom. Adrenaline was pumping through him until the man grabbed him and forced his face against the door with a grunt making Anton whimper in pain and squirm. 

“Let me go, get off!” Anton demanded throwing his body around more only to have his arms held behind his back and his hair pulled hard enough to make him cry while the man guided him back onto his bed, face down that time. A knee was pressed hard onto Anton’s back and arms so he didn’t move while the man took the rope he brought and tied Anton’s arms tight, between all the different pain the young man was feeling he was already in tears. 

“Please, stop, you’re hurting me...” The young man sniveled but the man didn’t answer, flipping him onto his back so he could look up at him. Anton’s eyes followed the man’s hands as he reached down to his own belt undoing it as fast as he could, wanting to be quick, Anton wanted him to stop. The young man pleaded and screamed, obviously getting on the man’s nerves so he dug into the boy’s end table, pulling out the obviously well used duct tape that was down to its last strip so he could shove one of the boy’s socks into his mouth and tape it over. It was clear the boy wasn’t fond of that with those tears pouring over his cheeks and his breaths becoming hasty. The man continued to undress, just dropping his pants and undies like he lived there, and his arousal was obvious. He forced Anton’s hips down while he tore off his undies discarding them. 

The man didn’t bother with any lube, yanking Anton’s thighs apart so hard he screamed from behind his makeshift gag. He remained silent as he forced himself into the squirming and muffled boy, his screams and broken sobs were clear as the man relentlessly continued, holding him down so hard he felt like his bones would snap. Going in dry didn’t help so it took the man a while to be able to do what he really wanted which was fuck the poor boy in half so he’d scream and drool so much his eyes would roll back which turned the man on more than anything. The room remained silent save for muffled sounds from the boy being fucked out of his mind and the man grunting, the loudest thing was the sound of the bed banging into the wall as if it would tear it down, second to that was the skin slapping together, outside the door someone would think it was an average night with Anton. 

The man loved the advantage and the thrill, squeezing Anton’s thighs until they were purple while he pushed his legs back far enough so it was almost like his ankles were at his ears, and he loved that look. He even laughed a little when he saw the boy quake and shudder when he came all over his own shirt and some on him, which didn’t please him as much. He gave the boy an angry back hand across the face getting those tears on his hand while he heard a loud muffled scream from Anton which only made him continue just a bit harder so he’d scream more like that. The man didn’t find himself done anytime soon, really loving that tightness he was in, he wanted to hit him deepest but god he was already in all he could be. 

“You like that you little bitch?” The man grunted through the visor while Anton’s dull eyes focused up at him as best they could. Anton tried to make his muffled noises sound as close to “yes” as possible so maybe he would stop, but he wouldn’t, it was pointless. The man’s hand snaked up to Anton’s throat, slowly stroking it for a moment before he grabbed it hard, making sure he held it steady while he filled the convulsing boy with his cum, and making sure he couldn’t feel anything but the hand around his throat and the load filling his ass. He kept his hand there for good measure, watching Anton’s face turn red until he deemed it time to let go, promptly pulling out as well. 

The man seemed to be getting dressed but he stopped at his underwear, moving to the other side of the bed and flopping in, laying on his side so he could pull the tape and the gag out of Anton’s mouth, letting the boy gasp in a burst of air, steadying his breaths really quickly. The man flipped him on his side so he could unravel the knot on the rope, letting Anton’s arms free so the boy could put his rope burned arms on his tummy while he laid flat on his back. It was eerily quiet before the man sat up and took off his helmet, placing it on the floor at his bedside, wiping sweat off his forehead and out of his blondish-brown hair. 

“Was it good for you?” Joel asked looking over at his tired, weepy-eyed boyfriend. 

“Yes, God fucking yes, I never thought you’d be so into it.” Anton panted, still gasping for air when he rolled over to hug his sweaty boyfriend. He was honestly still so surprised his boyfriend played into his little dirty fantasy so well. He almost felt bad because Joel’s face was redder than anything he’s ever seen before. Joel, personally felt bad about having to be so rough but it’s what Anton wanted. 

“I think I have to stay home tomorrow.” He mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I know, I know, I’ll cover for you.” Joel sighed as he stroked Anton’s back with his firm hand. 

“Love you...” Anton said as he added off into sleep. 

“I love you too.” Joel muttered back as he rolled onto his back where he felt most comfortable, his heart was still racing, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
